


Sin Bin for NSFW rp stuffs

by DJToastBunny



Category: twitter roleplays
Genre: Multi, NSFW, all rpers involved are over 18, any character doing anything too explicit is 18 or older, might not update often, not for the kiddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJToastBunny/pseuds/DJToastBunny
Summary: A place to toss less sfw and nsfw stuffs. Likely won't be posting much to this. check chappy notes for who is involved. check main book to see more details on who n what all this is.Don't be here if you shouldn't be pls, otherwise, enjoy!
Relationships: Lotus/Rurik, Somnus/Lotus, Somnus/Rurik
Kudos: 7





	1. Somnus' First Heat (some nsfw elements, no intercourse just boob stuff)

**Author's Note:**

> I Play Rurik and Lotus. 
> 
> Somnus and his mentioned brothers are owned and played by @wolfsavage8
> 
> Ares, mentioned in one part as 'res, is owned and played by @mama_artemis
> 
> Copied with permission.

*ru yawned, still a touch sleepy from having just woken up, opening his door and groggily walking out to see if his partners were awake for the morning yet*  
*Som was curled in a ball n whining slightly, his tendrils having seemed ta have lost their naturally sharp tips, now more rounded n passive lookin, n he seems ta be tryna hide in the blankets, rather than normal bury fer warmth n softness*

*well, that answers his question. At least Som was awake. Assuming he'd had a bad dream, ru slid up to him, trying to put his arms around him* Rurik: "shhhhh, ok Fänger. You're safe. I'm here."  
*Som is much warmer then normal, n jus curls in on himself more* I know.... it's not a terror... *Som whines more, allowing Ru ta hold him, tho it kets Ru know that he has ecto summoned* Big bro told me of this.... but it burns n it hurts n I DON'T like it.....

*not a terror?? Well... that's good. But... wait Morpheus or Sleeper told him this would happen??? And... why was he softer than normal.... and like... a bit more solid...* Rurik: "ooooh, did lo talk ya into this? Burned up too much magic summoning it? Happened to me once.... though then it should go away if you're outta magic.... wait, are you sick? I-i can get 'res!"

Not sick. Not Regina. Tho I would like it if he was here. Jus a natural thing ta some skeles.... got too much magic.... too much heat....

*... the gears were turning in his head, but not quite meshing. Natural? Heat? ...... OH. Oh. Nooooow he somewhat got it. Without another word, he reached for his phone and texted lotus, entirely unsure of what to do or what to make of all this*

*Som whines n nuzzles Ru, getting clingy as he crawls up a lil ta get ta his neck, which he nips n nuzzles a few times, still whining as the much higher then normal heat from Som makin itself more clearly known*

*welp. Ru's now flustered along with panicked and concerned! Lotus couldnt get there soon enough. He held Som tight, not being against the nips, but very very flustered by them considering the circumstances. Hadnt been awake for even 20 minutes yet, and he was already having one hell of a morning. There's a knock at the door, lotus making his way in seconds after, looking equally concerned, as ru hadnt exactly told him what was going on, just that Som wasnt doing well and to get his boney ass over there asap. He kneels down by the two, getting a very flustered 'what do I do!?!' Sort of look from ru*

*Som turns towards Lotus, makin grabby hands, his ecto chest now fully present, if not very large, n definitely well muscled* Regina~ cuddles? Too hot tho, but I want....

*lotus blinked in surprise, grin growing on his face by the second and stifling a laugh before sliding up to Som's other side* Rurik: "lo! It's not funny!" Lotus: "I beg to differ! You texted me as if you thought he was about to die. If this is why, I find that rather amusing." *ru groaned. Lotus composed himself as best he could before looking Som in the eye* Lotus: "Gateau, do you know about what's going on, or do I need to give you a talk?"

Nonononono I know.... hot. Very hot. Want help. Hurts... chest hurts.... *point at his summoned tits, which despite bein small, were clearly swollen, n looked like it's probably painful, leaning against n nipping Lotus as well*

*... lotus was certain he was dreaming. This was too good to be true. He practically purred, adoring the nips and how needy for him Som was acting* Lotus: "well, I can certainly help~ ru, help me get his shirt off. If we have permission that is." *ru looked like deer in headlights. Lotus waited for confirmation from Som before so much as touching him more than their cuddle*

*Som nodded, giggling at Ru's face as he purrs, kneading his own legs as his tendrils lightly wag*

*lotus' grin twisted into more of a smirk, eyelight glowing slightly red. He was VERY pleased with how and where this was going. Now that they have explicit permission, he started to work Som's shirt off, giving ru a look to snap him out of it so he'd help. Ru did his best to lean Som up so lotus could get the shirt off, still looking like he thought Som was gonna die or explode or something.* Lotus: "there. Now, does it hurt anywhere other than just your chest?"

No.... not atm. Jus hurts here, n otherwise jus very hot~ *He did that pun on purpose, knowin he is definitely muscular, n he knows he looks good, even with the scars, practically flaunting it currently n grinning stupidly*

*lotus had to try not to laugh. Or drool. Ru didnt get it, too busy still worrying himself sick to really take in Som's features. Lotus moved in a little closer. The scars were definitely a plus in his book. He knew he was a sucker for them. Ru would be too if he wasnt too busy internally screaming, still not fully grasping the situation, as he's fairly innocent by nature when it comes to this sort of thing. Especially for a fell. Lotus spoke in a far softer tone that usual, hand ghosting over Som's chest, teasing* Lotus: "and what would my king like me to do about that, hmm?~"

*Som whines, twitchin n purrs loudly at the touch, as he pats his clueless other datemate on the cheek with a tendril, before flicking the right tit, causing an orange n purple mixed magic ta leak out. It smells of Elderberries and Tangerines* I think you already know what I want Regina~ *In a commanding, but gentle voice* Drink. *points at Ru* You are a clueless boi. But you help too.

*lotus' eyelight flickered to a heart for a second, very much liking this commanding side of Som. Cheeks lightly flushed, lotus leaned in and did as he was told, licking up what had leaked from the flick, slowly, before taking the tit in his mouth, sucking lightly for now to see just how sensitive they'd be and if more force was welcomed. No need to spoil his fun by scaring Som off. Though that felt rather unlikely in the present situation. Ru blinked a few times, looking between Som's tits, lotus, and looking Som in the eyes. He was still too shocked and bewildered for coherent thought. He got points A and B. But not how to connect them, in far too much disbelief and lack of confidence in his knowledge and understanding of the situation. He blushed hard though.*

(You can lead a ru to tiddy, but he wont know know to drink xDD I'm awful I'm sorry xD)

*Som pets Lotus n purrs, tho encourages him ta do what he wants, as Som will tell him when ta stop or go easier, while 2 tendrils wrap around Ru n pulls him ta in front of him, gently pushing him down towards the other 1* Ya heard me, didn't you Venandi? You needa drink. These things hurt, n that would help. If I haveta force ya ta, my clueless Ferrum, I will.  
//I was way ahead of you apparently. XD was already typin that when ya sent that//  
(Pffffff I love how in sync we are then xD)

*ru blushed even harder. Did.... he hear that right? His mind was malfunctioning and fried. He was definitely overthinking this. With a whine, lotus pulled back slightly* Lotus: "ru. You know what tits are." Rurik: "well duh, I just-" Lotus: "yes, yes, but these are Somnus' tits, I know. Hell, you're such an Inkchild."

*Som snickers n giggles, very amused, then tilts Ru's head up n kisses him* I'm not kidding mea Venandi. You heard me. Now jus fuckin start drinkin, cuz I'm not fuckin kiddin when I say these things hurt. *he then does the same ta Lotus, tilting his head n kissing him, purring, a tendril petting his spine*

*lotus shivers at the touch, moaning silently. He was gonna become a mess himself if he wasnt careful. He went back to his work, with a bit more force this time, hands slightly wandering. Ru was surprised by the kiss, but then again, he was surprised by pretty much everything right now. He whined, not liking that Som was in pain. He just had to work through the shock of the situation. It wasnt like he was against this, just horribly unprepared mentally for this. The thought of any of this had never even so much as crossed his mind before. That didnt matter. He had to focus! Som said drinking would help. He just... needed to do that.... but... how did that work.... just copy lotus? Cautiously, he inched closer, face burning up. Was he doing this right? He was questioning himself every step of the way. But at least he'd worked through far enough to get his face to Som's open tit. ... he didnt get why it smelled good... well, Som did say to drink, so, that's why maybe?? Yeah he was still in shock and lost, as badly as he wanted to help*

*Som encourages Ru more, he's so close, but sooo clueless. He continues ta pet Lotus, having much liked the reaction he got, n wanting more, his eyelights slipping lower as he purrs naturally, hoping it would possibly calm Ru's racing thoughts*

*the purring did help, snapping ru somewhat out of his head. Clueless was right. He had zero experience with this sort of thing. Lotus moaned silently again and pressed in a bit closer, sucking getting rougher, even going as far as a few bites, though not too hard. Yet. Ru muttered a pep talk to himself, well, or at least was about to. Because as soon as his mouth opened even the slightest bit, lotus saw his opportunity, having lost his own patience, and shoved ru the rest of the way in with one hand. Ru squeaked a bit in surprise, eyesockets going even wider than they already were*

*Som CACKLES, tho he pets Ru lightly, amused by Lotus's impatience, as he slips the tendril that was petting Lotus Under the shirt ta more directly pet his spine, still chuckling lightly, panting mildly from Lotus, very much pleased, his heat rising more as he pants n twitches*

*lotus accidentally bit a bit harder and hissed as the tendril brushed his birthmark more directly. Finally, feeling rather sheepish, especially for Som laughing at him, or so he thought, he got the taste in his mouth and it clicked for him, starting to suck and knead a bit with his hands*

*Som startles at the bite, still purring loudly tho. He felt the mark n is moving the tendril around it cautiously, unsure if it's ok ta touch there. He purrs even louder at Ru as it finally clicks fer him, liking the kneading*

*yeahhhhh ru was definitely gonna be outta commission mentally for the rest of the day. He was flustered beyond flustered by all this. It didn't make him stop, but he did feel something he wasnt able to place a name to. It was something between love and wonder, with a dash of anxious embarrassment. It wasnt so much for the action he was performing, more for the fact he was taking in Som's magic. And that felt intimate to him on a level he certainly wasnt used to yet. But it also made him feel special, and warm, and fuzzy. But very embarrassed. Horribly embarrassed. Lotus squirmed, unsure how he felt about his birthmark being touched as well. On the one hand, it was light enough it wasnt excruciating, but on the other hand it was a spot he typically tried to avoid for just how sensitive it was. And ru's history of using it against him when they were younger... but he decided for now he wouldnt ask Som to stop, he'd just see how he felt as it went*

*Som is being EXTREMELY careful with the mark on Lotus, feather light touches with a silky softness ta his tendrils ta make sure it doesn't hurt. After a while the well went dry tho, n the heat was surprisingly well decreased, tho he was still in heat regardless. He nuzzles both of them, nipping n occasional small licks as he purrs in pleasure, very happy n definitely comfortable* Muuuch better.... fuck... mea amat. Regina, Ferrum, mea Amat esse. That feels so much better... cooler, still hot but cooler.

*lotus felt comfortable enough with the light touches to let it be, still kissing and biting around Som's chest. Ru pulled back, panting and still blushing a deep green and orange, staying close to Som and unable to think in the slightest*

*Som starts ta nuzzle Ru's n Lotus's clavicles, switching between the 2 often, a sorta haze over his mind, wanting ta put a claim mark down on them, with rational thought bein ta get permission first, tho while that's holding him back from the claim, the haze is keepin him from bein able ta talk at the same time*

*ru was entirely fried, unable to speak either. That cocky confidence he usually held entirely gone still. He had no idea how to react because his mind was just lost in the sensations. Lotus however was moaning hard silently, proof he wasnt faking it. He already had a few faded bite marks that looked to be from Ru. Probably about a week old. He removed his scarf the rest of the way and pulled his cloak off to remove his own shirt, very much on board with whatever Som had in mind.*

*Som nuzzles Ru then turns n nips over the area, tryna find an optimal place ta bite down, using his aura ta convey that he wants ta place a PERMANENT claim mark, not 1 a the normal hickeys or nothin, but a bite mark imbued with magic ta claim as his. It would only fade, if Som were ta die, or if they were ta break things off, tho it's clear in his aura that he wishes that will never happen. He's conveying the same message ta Ru, but he isn't certain he can even respond*

*unable to respond was also correct. Ru wasnt gonna be able to do much of anything for a hot minute while his brain caught up. He couldnt even reciprocate the nuzzles. Lotus on the other hand only got MORE worked up by this, pulling Som in closer to encourage him to go through with it, eyelight turning to a quivering heart. He was very quickly turning into a sloppy needy mess, kissing at anything he could reach*

*Som found the perfect spot after a few more nips, n bit down quickly, magic, both claiming n healing, making CERTAIN ppl know who Lotus belongs ta, while makin sure the mark is permanent. Som is goin ta wait till Som can respond ta ask again fer him, tho it's clear he doesn't wanna wait. He lets go n licks the bite mark, before moving n deeply kissing Lotus, purring loudly, n VERY happy*

*lotus screamed without sound at the bite, drooling a bit and in absolute ecstacy, clinging to Som, fingers digging into him harshly. He kissed back hungrily, still horribly worked up and wanting more, practically pulling Som ontop of him. Ru slowly started to snap out of it, moving closer to Som again and, without really thinking, kissing around his neck, trying to avoid scars and stay above his scarf as best he could*

*Som took off the scarf fer Ru as he happily continued the kiss, till he had ta pull away fer air of course, in which he did the same as earlier ta ask the question fer Ru, purring loudly, tendrils curled in hearts or wagging, n kneading Lotus's leg*

*lotus moaned silently, still very much in a daze from the passionate kiss. Ru was nearly oblivious, as per usual, not exactly understanding the message. But with the scarf removed, taking it as an invitation to continue his work there, ru moved further down to kiss at and around the scars there, trying his best to be gentle just incase*

*Som decided ta take a more direct approach ta makin Ru understand the question, turning around n nipping his clavicle till he found the spot, n lightly biting it, not hard enough ta mark tho, yet. While his aura continues ta relay the message ta Ru. Oddly enough the scar on his spine isn't acting up, n the 1's on his neck don't do much, except fer the newest scar, which makes him shiver n murr*

*ru returned the shiver, eyesockets going a bit wide again. That got through his thick skull enough to get the gist of it, shakily unbuttoning his over shirt and pulling his shirt aside to give Som direct access, breathing hard and a bit nervous. He wasnt used to being on the receiving end of this sort of thing. But he could feel awkward about that later, he was functioning purely off of what felt good and right in the moment. Not that he'd regret the mark in the slightest*

*Som purrs loudly n a tendril strokes Ru's cheek as he bites down, doin the same ta him as he did Lotus, licking it afterwards n nuzzling him. Ru n Lotus are HIS. He is fine with sharing, yes, but nobody otherwise, who isn't their datemates as well, NOBODY tryna take them away from him permanently, would be able ta without a strong backlash of magic, n an immediate alert ta him of their current coordinates. Other datemates/potential datemates of their's, and TRUE (A3 castle) family, that they are ok with, are the only 1's that the mark won't react ta with even a small spark of magic ta ward them off* *in a husky, DEEP(corpse husband practically), n protective tone* Mine. Regina n Ferrum are MINE. Will share, but still mine.

*ru's spine arched at the bite, somehow managing to get a pillow in his mouth to bite himself to muffle the noises he made enough to keep the whole castle from hearing. He knew he could be noisy with things like this. lotus fell into a giggle fit, eyelight still a heart, quivering faster than before. Ru's eyelights were hearts as well instead of their usual star shape, the poor boy panting hard to catch his breath, still shivering a bit from it all. Something in the back of his mind wanted him to snap out of it and take control over the situation, show that he was the one incharge, but he felt like he was made of jelly right now. It was something about how Som sounded just then.*

*Som took the pillow, seein as all bedrooms are soundproofed in the castle n the tendrils roam over both, the 1 still petting Lotus still being gentle tho, still talkin in the same tone* No needa be quite when noone would hear anyway Venandi. All bedrooms are soundproofed. *Som is EXTREMELY pleased with Ru's reaction, wanting more as he nips the area around the mark a few times, knowing the area is goin ta be sensitive for a good while, before turnin ta Lotus n nipping him as well in the same way*

*ru blushed harder and his breath caught. He'd forgotten that. But he was still horribly embarrassed for how noisy he tended to be, even if the three of them were the only ones to hear it. Lotus tugged at the tendril a bit, wanting Som to stop being so gentle and careful with him. As far as lotus was concerned, if there wasnt a dent in the wall by the time they were done, they hadnt done it right. The nips certainly earned Som more noise out of ru, a mix of moans, squeaks, and the like. Lotus was still giggling furiously, only getting more worked up by the second, clinging to Som and pawing at him for more*

*the other tendril did as Lotus wanted, curling around his neck n slowly constricting while dragging him closer, but Som wasn't DARING ta touch the mark on his back any harder at all, tho it does wrap around the lower spine occasionally n continues it's petting, the 2 tendrils curling around Ru getting more mischievous, 1 goin inta his ribcage from below, teasingly running n winding across his ribs, n the other is petting Ru's spine, entwining around it every now n then*

*lotus was very pleased Som got the message, fingers digging into him again, mouthing Som's name since he'd trained himself to be silent in moments like this for various reasons. His spine arched as well from the tendril wrapping it. Any other time, ru likely would've drawn the line there, typically not liking anyone or anything getting that close to his soul. But his mind was too far gone for him to care now, even craving that closeness, the noises from him getting MUCH louder, soul pounding to hard it felt like it was threatening to escape him. He moaned out Som's name, trying to move closer but unable to get his body to cooperate. He was entirely at Som's mercy. And strangely, he didnt hate it.*

*Som understands what Ru wants n moves closer, sitting on his lap as his tendrils continue ta flick around n pet them, very pleased, now letting 2 tendrils move lower on both of them, wanting more, his heat hitting peak once again as he pants a small bit, steam actually leaving his breath and his shoulders from the heat*

*ru hugged Som from behind, nuzzling into his neck. Lotus fell into another giggle fit* Lotus: "if that's what you want, my king, you can have it~ but Ru wont play along with it." *ru was barely able to think currently, but managed to remember how bad lotus' heats could get sometimes. Luckily lotus had never involved him in it though. He just wasnt that sort of person. And technically he had half a year til he was fully legal anyways. So just even more reason lotus was right on that*

Naw, mainly teasing really, I plan on dealing with that part myself, yall are jus MUCH cooler than I am n I'm startin ta overheat some. I might be high temp natural, but this is miserable. *Som is definitely steamin now, n is panting a good bit now actually*

*lotus whined, not liking that answer. He didnt like getting a taste of his own medicine. Teasing was HIS thing! Ru couldnt help but feel bad, not liking Som being in discomfort. His voice was shaky and not as harsh as usual, but he managed to force himself to speak* Rurik: "w-want me to get you s-some ice?"

Please! I can't use my ice magic on myself in this condition. I can't even use it period. *Som smirks at Lotus. He's a LOT more confident now actually, not easily able ta be flustered or embarrassed by Lotus while in heat surprisingly. Tho, his eyes have been in hearts the entire time with a thick blush. If Ru n Lotus noticed, his tendrils are actually much hotter then the rest of him, the heat giving them their own mind somewhat, rather than Som controlling them subconsciously, n the ice would be best working if placed on his tendrils*

*ru nodded, and tried to slide out from under Som....* Rurik: "..... you're gonna have to let go....." *lotus pawed at Som, still displeased by Som not planning on letting him help with the rest and throwing a small fit about it*

*Som has ta physically remove his tendrils from around Ru, them quickly moving ta surround Lotus instead when let go nearby Lotus, 1 sliding inta the ribcage almost immediately* Damn. It's like they got their own mind rn. That's a new 1 fer me.

*ru didnt question it, simply giving a quick salute and dashing out the door, still horribly flustered and looking a bit of a mess. He really hoped nobody saw him like this. There would be whispers going around behind his back for weeks. Lotus giggled more and pressed himself further into Som, more than happy with the added attention. And the knowledge that Som's tendrils weren't acting of his accord, rather grabbing at him of their own volition. Yes. That was the kind of obsessive want he needed. One to match his own. And he was absolutely reveling in it, earlier fit entirely forgotten*

*Som was pleased himself, but was now leaning against Lotus heavily, panting with steam coming out every time by a large amount now* This is comfortable, n I'm quite enjoying this, but goddamn if I ain't miserable from this heat. M soo hoooooot.

*lotus pulled Som further ontop of himself, somewhat thankful for his own lower temperature, fitting being a death child n all.* Lotus: "I know a few places cooler than this, and private~ some will just take ru doing a little convincing to free up." *he couldnt help but snicker as he thought of one spot in specific. And how ridiculous that day was. Ru came dashing back in the door with a tray of ice, tripping in his rush, all the icecubes flying at Som and Lo. Lotus didnt mind too much, especially since most of it landed on or near Som anyways*

*Som yelped loudly from the sharp drops in temps n multiple areas, quite a few of the icecubes melting almost at CONTACT, tho it's successfully cooled him down a good bit. Som is no longer steaming as bad, tho he is still steaming* COLD! Wasn't expecting that!

Rurik: "s-soryy sorry!" *ru was panicking hard, and definitely not as graceful for it. At least he's 90% sure nobody saw him. Hurriedly scooping the rest up from the floor, he sat back next to Som, offering him the rest of the ice with an apologetic look*

*2 of the tendrils unwrap from Lotus n grabs the Ice gently the ice melting n evaporating on them over a few minutes, but Som is twitchy now* Ummm... I think y'all need leave my room now mea amat. *Pries the tendrils away from Lotus, a good bit uneasy, n the tendrils lash n try ta reach fer Lotus n Ru again, despite som havin teleported a bit away ta keep his tendrils from doin so* Please go now.... *Som is definitely embarrassed n shy now*

*lotus whines, reaching for Som as well, but he's drug away by ru, who just gives a curt nod of understanding, blushing hard again himself. He makes it to the door with a little struggle, dragging lotus out despite his protests. A few minutes later, once he got lotus to calm down, he sent Som a text* Rurik: [love you bae]

*Som responds in similar fashion, tho a longer text, tho parts of it are misspelled, showing he is definitely distracted*

*ru smiles at it, not having expected a reply back. Time to hide in his room and die of embarrassment under his bed. Lotus was uhhhh.... lotus was busy. Wink wonk.*


	2. Lotus Convinces Som to Turn over his V Card (Explicit Soul Intercourse 18+ ONLY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I misread and think Som used all 4 of his tendrils to move Ru and not just 2. And Ru somehow sleeps through it all.
> 
> Copied RP text only altered for typos etc
> 
> Copied with permission. XD so it could be preserved for posterity XDD er something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Play Rurik and Lotus.
> 
> Somnus and his mentioned brothers are owned and played by @wolfsavage8
> 
> Ares, mentioned in one part as 'res, is owned and played by @mama_artemis
> 
> Copied with permission.

*Continuation from this thread: https://twitter.com/Palette_Rollah/status/1331756681299062784

*Som moved the 2 tendrils wrapped around Ru ta put him a lil further away so he doesn't get moved too much as he purrs inta the deep kiss, content atm*

*ru definitely appreciated that, well as much as he could while asleep. While Som may be content in just the kiss, lotus was NOT. He tugged on Som's hands to feel him up, wanting FAR more than just the kiss, whining as soon as the tendril had removed itself from his soul. His fingers were practically digging into Som's hands as he held them, wrapping his legs around Som in a further attempt to sate his need for closeness and intimacy*

*Som returned the tendril ta Lotus's soul, but only taps it gently before pullin away again, pullin his own soul from his ribcage gently, hesitantly, refusin ta look at it as his other hand traces along the back of Lotus's spine*

*he whined harder at the taps, a shiver going through him as Som traced his very sensitive spine. Once he realized what was going on, he moaned very hard into the kiss, still silently, panting a bit as well, but still refusing to let the kiss break. Almost effortlessly, he drew his own soul out, giving it a bit of a glare of loathing. Seems that was something they had in common, but for different reasons*

*Som pulled away fer a lil bit, both fer air, and a question, touchin the souls together on accident n shivering* t-trade souls fer a small bit? *he is clearly very nervous, n bein a good bit timid n shy*

*lotus moaned soundlessly even harder as their souls brushed, not liking that the kiss had been broken, even if he needed air too. He couldnt help but go into a bit of a giggle fit for how timid Som was about all of this, especially in contrast to how unapologetically shameless he was himself. Gaze hazy, he smirked coyly, deciding to be a bratty tease* Lotus: "just for a lil~? My my, so scandalous ~ though I can think of FAR more fun things than just trading that we can do for a LOT longer. But we wouldnt want to be that naughty would we~? You're too much of a good boy for that, arent you~"

*Som blushes HARD, covering his face, shoulders, tendrils, even his joints are glowin* Well I don't wanna wake Ru n scare him off either, nor am I ready fer that Regina~ maybe later mea amat. *he's refusin ta admit he's a bit scared by anything more*

*lotus whined and pouted like the brat he was, but knew there was no point fighting it, as much as he wanted to* Lotus: "Gateauuuuu, you're such a pruuuuuuuude~ fiiiiiiine, just for a lil then." *if he wasnt so worked up, he'd understand the fear and make an effort to help Som through it, or at least to help in the future. But right now he was pretty one track.*

I'm the prude?  
*Som chuckles faintly n gently takes Lotus's soul inta his hold while giving him his soul, shaking a small bit as he holds it close n looks at the soul, his eyes sparkling as he leans down kisses it, smirking lightly at Lotus as he does so*

*lotus in turn did his best to be gentle as well... which meant fighting himself. But he refused to accidentally hurt or scare Som, carefully running his fingers over Som's soul. The kiss earned a shaking and harsh moan, though still silent as always. Though hopefully Som knew the lack of noise meant he wasnt faking it. Upon inspection, while still close to a typical white inverse heart monster soul, lotus' had a faint dark purple tint to it and a vermillion-scarlet sort of glow to it. Aaaaaand it was very lightly dripping right now. Lotus was VERY frustrated with all the teasing. He was so close!! But he made sure not to accidentally grip the soul he held too tight, instead just biting his lip so hard he bled*

*Som sees the blood n leans towards Lotus as he rubs his soul, licks the blood, n purrs loudly, lookin at the dripping of it curiously. Som's own soul is more shivering at the touch n glowin brighter then it was and mild cold from the room*

*that made lotus shiver more, gasping for breath and grinning like an idiot, very amused that Som didnt seem to get what the dripping was.* Lotus: "yes- you're- a prude- and I'm- queen slut of- fuckingham palace~" *he seemed rather proud of himself for being able to think clearly enough to make a pun right now. Taking note of the slight chill to Som's soul, he pulled it closer, hoping to warm it up with his own body temperature, though it was still low despite how hot and bothered he was from all of this. He accidentally pressed a thumb a bit harder into Som's soul, gasping yet again and praying he didnt scare Som off with something as minor as that*

*Som snickers before freezing n shivering hard, still absolutely GLOWIN in blush, grabbing Lotus by the throat, gently, n nipping at it n leaving a new mark, lowly growlin, his soul not only warmer ta the touch, n startin ta bead up with the same stuff as Lotus's* Can ya do that again mea amat~ That felt.... Different, but I liked it~

*lotus was taken aback, but VERY pleased by Som's reaction. Looks like he didnt need to worry after all. He broke into another giggle fit, kissing at Som a few times* Lotus: "sounds like Ares hasnt given someone a talk~" *he squeezed gently with his whole hand instead of just his thumb accidentally twitching and pressing by itself*

I've gotten part of it, specifically children based, but not this I don't think, unless I drowned it out from my screechin that day... *Som purrs loudly as he pants some, his claws accidentally scratchin Lotus' soul lightly as he leans back his eyelights flickering a bit. Unbeknownst ta both of them Som was now runnin on the true last of his available magic, n when that happens he WILL pass out, n REAL quick*

Lotus: "more than- one way- to make a monster cum~ now you know- why I like this-" *he moaned even harder at that. He wouldnt last much longer at this rate. Especially after being so frustrated from not being able to have casual relations on a whim anymore. He pressed himself into Som, kissing him between pants a few more times* Lotus: "hell- I can still smell Ray's cheap putrid cologne still- dont want to smell- anyone but you on me right now-" *with a smirk he pulled his hands, and Som's cupped soul to his mouth* Lotus: "I think Ru can forgive us- if we make a little noise- afterall- every god- deserves to be worshiped~" *and with that, he stuck his tongue out to lick and lightly prod at Som's soul, at least thinking clearly enough to start slow and test the waters. He had no clue Som was so close to passing out, but hopefully this would be a good way to pass out*

I think I might be able ta do that fer ya Regina~ *Som was not at all expecting his soul ta be licked at, n seized up, shuddering heavily as he groans, squeezin Lotus's soul a bit as his own is now drippin moderately, his tendrils also tightening around Ru. He is now unable ta put coherent sentences together now either* F-fuuuck.... What jus.... Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~

*lotus was smug as all hell, both for Som's words and the reaction he got. He had to pull back to pant and moan for the squeeze. Ru mumbles something in his sleep and cuddles further into the tendril, not seeming to mind the tightness. Not yet at least.* Lotus: "if you- need me to stop- t-tell me- warning- I'm c-close~”

*Som nods an affirmative, still purring, but it almost sounds like a low growl now, as he continues ta rub, gently squeeze, n accidental scratches from shakiness n distraction by his own soul*

*lotus went back to his work, though a bit less gracefully, obvious he was trying to hold himself together but quickly falling apart. The growl-purr was juuuuust enough to push him over, his soul dripping heavily and glowing brightly as he mouthed Som's name then drove his tongue into Som's soul as if trying to pierce it, shaking hard in ecstasy the whole time. He hoped Som could feel it through the mark, a little taste of what lotus would hopefully bring him to as well*

*whelp, Som fell apart right then n there from that, squeezing Lotus's soul a bit tightly, his own soul now glowing bright itself instead of its normal dull. He definitely felt what Lotus wanted him ta, n groaned LOUDLY, panting heavily as his eyelights flicker more noticeably now*

*ru muttered something again in his sleep and kind of rolled over, burying himself further in the tendril. But miraculously he didnt wake up. lotus stopped, having to take a breath but also figuring that was all Som would be able to handle for a first time. He moaned hard at the squeezing though... lotus could go all night if he wanted to, but he was quickly sobered from the afterglow by Som's flickering eyelights.... hell..... if..... he'd fucked Som to death he'd never forgive himself. He quickly moved to try to support Som, giving him his soul back and trying to lay him down*

*Som yawns heavily, purring loudly as he leans onta Lotus, handing him back his soul as well as he puts his own back where it belongs* Well that felt great~ hehehe.... *Yawns again* We should've probably checked my remainin magic level before tho... Ah well.... Jus gunna be, sleepy, fer the next week, n won't be workin fer 2.

*well now he was just back to being smug as hell. Especially that Som would be out for a week from that. He felt like he had bragging rights for that, even with the extenuating circumstances. Rather than returning his own soul where to belonged, lotus ever so carefully slid it into Som's ribcage to sit next to his, careful to not have them touching, since he figured that would only overload the poor boy worse. He just didnt... want his soul back yet. Or to lose the intimacy of the moment. Plus, it .... made him feel more secure. That way, even if he was somehow ripped away from Som in his sleep, he really wouldnt be. He knew it was incredible unlikely, but paranoia us what it is. He leaned in and gave Som a rather soft kiss and a nuzzle, petting his skull* Lotus: "then I'll look after you until then. Thank you. Sleep well my king. Or should I say, my god."

*Som passes out, havin pulled Ru back too the 2 a them, n is atop of Lotus now, purrin away as he sleeps, n grinnin at the last bit that he heard, a tendril now occupying Lotus's ribcage again, not at all minding that Lotus hid his soul in his ribcage instead*

*now being the only one awake, lotus had expected to be a bit scared again, but surprisingly he really just felt..... like he was in the right place. Like..... after all these years.... he'd found somewhere he actually belonged. More so even than surrounded by his lovely and treasured books. It had been hell to get here... and he would expect to feel terrified it would be taken away from him at any second, but somehow... with his soul safely within Som... housed in a body that actually loved it... for once.... he felt ok. It was like all the ringing in the back of his head had gone quiet and everything was right in the world. A yawn and a vague thought of love and affection for both ru and Som, and lotus was out cold as well. Or rather out warm and feeling satisfied in his life for the first time in years, overflowing with love. He'd be sure to cook Som something extra special for the next two weeks while playing nurse-maid*

*Som cuddles both his mates as he falls inta a deeper sleep, content where he is as he knows he belongs, as both his mates accept him, his flaws, n all his crazy, n still love him deeply for it*


	3. Som Gets Wolf Tiddy (Copied RP Text, Boob stuff no intercourse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copied with permission!!
> 
> Continuation from chappy 21 of the main book. This is just where it gets a lil raunchy XD 
> 
> Just boob stuff, no intercourse.
> 
> Read main book for character notes.

*ru snickered back, ..... But then blushed lightly, sobered a bit more by where Som's tail hit him.......... He'd been digging through some of lotus' stuff earlier...... And he hadn't questioned when he'd jabbed his hand on something for being to lazy to look where he was digging in the drawer, only to find he was digging in the wrong one. Well..... Now he knew what he'd gotten jabbed by....... The extra needles from before lotus had learned to summon femme ecto on his own..... Seems the effects finally hit..... And had followed him to the dreamscape...... They weren't huge...... But they were still noticeable mounds under his shirts*

*Som IMMEDIATELY noticed em, n bowled Ru over onta his back n jus plants his face between em, purrin extra loudly now*

*...... Ru went rigid and did NOT move a muscle, unsure what to do. Both with Som and with all these new things going on. .... Stars, he had an ass and he could feel it pressed to the ground.... And his poor trousers were not anywhere near as baggy around his thighs as he was used to.... Needless to say, he was embarrassed to hell and back.*

*Som started kneadin the tiddies as he nuzzles Ru, before noticin his emotions, n interpretating it as discomfort, gettin off Ru's chest n nuzzlin inta his neck instead, still purrin loudly*

*ru still didn't move. But stars if his face wasn't on fire. Cuz that had felt far better than he would have imagined....... He kinda wanted to ask Som to do it again but he was too busy internally screaming*

*Som is gettin mixed signals from Ru's emotions, n gingerly tests it by puttin a paw on Ru's chest, n gently kneadin it, lookin at Ru fer more of a visual clue, since emotional n mark based clues ain't helpin him*

*ru bit his not-lip awkwardly, looking away.... And let out a tiny whine of pleasure, tail giving a tentative waggle. ........ If it was possible for him to blush harder, he would be, embarrassed further by the noise that escaped him. It was the kind of embarrassment that he felt in his middle, only exacerbated by the ecto. Though, maybe there was a little nervous excitement to it too*

*Som was pleased by the reaction, but wanted ta know if Ru was ok with him kneadin the tiddies goin back ta normal, minus the ears n tail, which he kept, same in the normal world, now back ta normal there too*

*ru noticed the shift in weight, glancing over before quickly looking away again.... This was awkward... He needed to break the silence at least. It was getting to him for once. Only because of the situation.... He started to laugh awkwardly and a bit forced* Rurik: "guess I found out what I got jabbed with messin around in lotus' room.... Was jus lookin for somethin he sent me ta fetch.... Heh....."

Well I'm not surprised by that honestly. Can I, plz? Their soooft!  
*AGAIN with the no boundaries, jus want*

*..................... Hesitantly, he nodded. It wasn't like he minded Som messing with them so much, more just that they existed at all and that Som had noticed them, and that he himself had noticed them* Rurik: "y-yeah. I guess 's fine." *........... Well, if he was doing this he might as well go all out. So he reached down and fumbled with the buttons of his overshirt, trying to get it off.... Yeahhhhhh he wasn't getting very far on that with how his hands were in wolf form. But he did get a few undone, his tight undershirt better showing them, and radiating more warmth as it was insulating unlike his overshirt.*  
Jan 10, 2021, 9:46 PM  
*Som is very pleased n happy now, startin ta knead n nuzzle the tiddies, as he unbuttons the rest a the shirt n moves it outta the way. It's a good thing that he thought ta teleport them in his sleep, ta his room n fluff nest, jus in case, seein as they DID fall asleep in the middle of literally nowhere*

*yeah, ru had forgotten about the waking world. Entirely. He just stayed still and let Som do as he pleased, trying not to make too many noises... And only half succeeding. It felt way nicer than he wanted to admit, warm and soft and more sensitive than he'd expected, only growing warmer and softer as Som worked. ........ It's a good thing they were the only ones there. He'd die if anyone saw them. Especially Ring. Or any of Ray's goons.*

*Som dares ta try somethin else, slippin a single hand under the undershirt, n continuin ta knead n nuzzle him the entire time*  
Comfy mea Amat?

*well, since he was in wolf form, they were fuzzy, just like the rest of his ecto. He shivered at the sensation, eyesockets going a bit wide. It was like belly rubs, but... Softer? He wasn't sure exactly. It was different. Not bad. And not too different. Just.... Different. And it made some kind of warmth pool in his core. Rather than respond in words, which he wasn't sure if he'd be able to right now anyways, he tried to tug Som down to lay on him again, wanting him closer, that warmth and the calm it brought clouding his still partly intoxicated mind.*

*Som followed Ru's askance, layin atop a him n havin moved the entire shirt up now, continuin the kneading n nuzzles, n now addin nippin. Only light nips tho cuz he bein cautious. He's definitely enjoyin the light fuzz as it's makin Ru even MORE comfy ta cuddle*  
Yer soooo soft n comfy Venandi.... I love it. I love ya mea Venandi.

*the nips took him by surprise, giving a tiny yip as he wasn't expecting it. .... Yep. His blush was NOT going anywhere, especially after that. His tail thumped lightly against the ground, anxiously excited and unsure where this would take them or what other sensations he'd learn were a thing along the way. As for Som's words, he couldn't bring himself to reply still, far too preoccupied by all the other little noises escaping him. But he hoped Som understood the sentiment was shared, as there's no way ru would be this vulnerable, especially like this with anyone other than someone he loved as a mate, and deeply at that. He settled on pawing at Som to convey the message, still trying to avoid eyecontact.*

*Som got the message, purrin louder as he continues the small nips, still nuzzlin n kneadin, the kneadin startin ta turn inta gropin cuz he is definitely enjoyin himself, listenin ta all the lil noises, n wonderin what's next ta hear*

*yeah, he noticed it turned to groping. Cuz he pulled his cap over his face. there was a muffled mmmrrrmmm noise, as if a mix of a groan and a moan, tail thumping a bit more against the ground. His ears were pressed flat though, very flustered.* Rurik: "enjoy it while it lasts. Once it wears off 'm not doin it again*

Awwww.... But I like dis, a lot! Jus as much as yer scars, n this ecto honestly makes yer muscles even more pronounced, and-  
*Som continues ta ramble on bout how comfy it is, perfect it is, how Ru looks, n how much he adores Ru, n so on so forth, as he continues the groping, purrin, nuzzles n nips, movin the hat up some ta kiss Ru, his tails wavin happily*

*he kissed back nervously, retreating back under his cap after* Rurik: "I could jus have ecto without.... All this...."

That is true, n I love both a them, but ya know I love me my tits, cuz it's my fav spot ta nuzzle fer Regina, n yer's are so soft n fuzzy cuz ya wolf mode atm, n are very comfy!  
*Som nuzzles inta Ru's neck n CLEARLY wants more kisses*

*he whined, conflicted. Because he was very not used to this. And was NOT sure how he felt about it. But it did still feel nice and he did like kisses.... So he slid his hat up juuuust enough for smooching, burn that's it, leaving the rest covered* Rurik: "yeah, but that's Lo... n He only started summonin em ta impress lime boy.... so it.... Jus reminds me o that.........."

Well ya never needa impress me Venandi. Yer already perfect. This doesn't needa be a common thing if yer uncomfortable with it, n if ya don't wanna, you don't need ta, but I would like ta getta see this ecto occasionally, like, as a rare treat er somthin.  
*He gives Ru lil teasin kisses, wantin ta have Ru deepen it instead so he still has some control*

*ru hummed his appreciation, a bit more comfortable with the idea that it wasn't expected of him and wasn't needed. Maybe he'd be ok with it being a very rare thing. He'd think it over when completely sober. So for now he did just what Som had hoped, pulling him closer and into a deeper kiss. He knew he stood no chance keeping dominance of the kiss if Som decided to take it, being outnumbered tongue-wise, but he didn't really care and decided to try anyways, looking for ways to slide into Som's mouth as he carefully nipped a bit himself*

*Som giggles inta the kiss, fully intent on lettin Ru take the kiss over, seein as he's more focused on Ru's tiddies, kneadin n gropin em, givin Ru entrance as he pushes back inta the kiss, purrin*

*ru was fine with that. Well.... If it wasn't for just how distracting all that was. There were moment he just straight up froze in the kiss, as if he had forgotten what he was doing and had to reboot mentally. Which was in a way kind of true. Heck, he barely managed to get hold of Som's tongues at all for how much he was still moaning and squeaking and whining and freezing up he was doing. Stars, he was used to how Som's purrs felt through his bones. But that in no way prepared him for this. It traveled so much further and gave a slight tingly sensation everywhere it spread. Yeah. He was beyond coherent thought, just processing all these new feelings*

*Som is ecstatically pleased with this development, n decided that Ru is a bit too distracted fer his normal takeover durin kissin, so Som deepens it himself, still purrin as he explores n givin jus enough time ta catch their breaths before goin right back, slowly easin up on the kneadin n groping as he starts ta settle down fer cuddles*

*that was probably for the best for now. Until his mind could catch up that is. He was far too flustered to function right now. But as the groping and kneading slowed, he caught up bit by bit and was able to put more into the kiss, actually giving a bit of a fight for dominance now and being a bit rougher. Maybe once Som settled down further, and he'd caught up the rest of the way, he'd try to turn the tables on Som and flip over onto him*

*Som purrs inta the kiss pleasedly, settlin down fully soon after, puttin more focus inta the kiss now*

*perfect. Now that Som was less likely to be ready for it, he saw his chance and went for it! Flipping over to be ontop of Som instead, pressing him into the ground instead. It surprised him how the added weight helped with that, even if it wasn't too much. He did blush a bit again when it registered that him pressing into Som like this meant so were his tits.... *

*Som mewls in surprise at bein flipped n loses the grip he had had on Ru. He then smirks at Ru, n lightly slaps the now available ta touch ass, purrin loudly n clearly amused* 

*well, that was one way to take ru by surprise!! He yelped and pulled away from the kiss, raising off of Som slightly, wide eyed.... Oh. So that's what lotus felt when he did that. He wasn't entirely against it, but he wasn't entirely for it either. Because the whole point of flipping them over was to get control of the situation! And that's not what that was! So, he did what came naturally to him as a wolf, grab the offending hand in his mouth. He also let himself flop back down onto Som..... Buuuuuut that meant Som now had a face full of tits*

*Som was PURRFECTLY fine with this, pettin his ears with 1 hand while tryna free the other hand, his purr rackin up by MULTIPLE notches, while his tails wave around happily*

*aw shoot!! Backfired!! A harsh shiver went down his spine from the purrs, whining for the pets.... Aaaand he lost his grip on the wrist in his mouth, his own tail wagging lightly, in part for liking the pets etc, and Som being happy, and in part for nervousness at the situation he'd gotten them into. He tried to shift back to move his ass out of Som's now free arm's reach, but that meant he had to feel his bare tits slide across Som........ It only occured to him how pronounced and comparatively stiff his nipples had become once more, as he'd been a little too distracted to notice with the earlier groping, and by the time he'd mentally and emotionally caught up they'd already gone soft again.... But dragging them over Som's face sure did the trick. Stars his face was burning again... Maybe Som wouldn't notice, or care....*

*Som noticed, and did care as he didn't want Ru ta move, still purrin immensely as he gently grabs Ruby the waist ta keep him in place with 1 hand, n starts kneading the tits once more with his other hand. This time addin in some lickin n nuzzlin between them as well*

*............. Well so much for having caught up with all the sensations. The licking was new. And it got something like a mewl out of him, but with a bit more of a whine to it.... He was shaking... It's a good thing Som was holding him or he would've fallen back ontop of him.... At least it wasn't corpse voice levels of jelly legs.*

*Som laughs huskily before lickin Ru's nipples directly. A nice lil pro of havin 2 tongues, with cat tongue texture too. He continues ta pet Ru as he does this, 1 hand rubbing along his spine in calm circles, as the other pets his ears n tail*

*that would be calming.......... If it wasn't for what was going on on his tits!! He pretty quickly sat up and fell back on his butt, startled... His face was burning up and he was staring at Som wide eyed. As if he didn't quite get what had just happened*

*Som sticks his 2 barbed tongues out teasingly as he sits up n leans over Ru slowly, growlin corpse mode as his eyelights twinkle in pleasantly aroused glee*  
Awww, Venandi~ did I startle ya?

*......... Aaaand ru has officially stopped working. He fell over entirely, laying face up on his back and just.... Malfunctioned. One, that was charming as hell. Two, he could dish out teasing, but he could not take it. And three, curse those stupid sexy tongues and stupid sexy voice and just stupid sexy everything. Being turned to jelly wasn't fair!!! He was supposed to do the turning to jelly not be the jelly!!! And now every time he saw Som's tongues he was gonna have to remember the feeling of that!!! Which just meant more knee-buckling in public!!! Which was also not fair!!! Whatever, he could worry about that later. For now, he tried to reply, but all that came out was another whine, ears shifting anxiously along with his tail, unsure weather to be excited, embarrassed, ashamed, or all of the above*

*Som leans down over Ru n licks along his jawline before nipping at his neck, tendrils now coiling around, pettin, n lightly gropin at Ru as he purrs deeply n peppers Ru with kisses n licks, sparkling eyelights gleamin with glee, leavin a few light bites on Ru's neck before his attention flicks between the tits n Ru's face, askin if he is ok with Som goin back ta lickin them, n if he trusts Som with a lil bit more, cuz Som won't be easily satisfied jus yet with only licks n nuzzlin*

*.................. He nodded...... Why did he nod!?! He just kind of responded without thinking, it just kind of happened. Because fuck it, he might as well be black out drunk, nothing made sense anymore and he was just going off impulse. Well, as much as he could. His body wouldn't listen to do anything back to Som. It wouldn't move how he wanted, only squirming and twisting and writhing with Som's ministrations, not leaning up to kiss him back or trying to push him back over to take control again or anything. His soul was pounding. Hopefully he wouldn't regret this later......... He managed to convince his arms to move enough to cover his face, as his hat didn't feel like it would be enough. Sure, he trusted Som wholeheartedly, this was just a lot emotionally. He was in a body he wasn't used to in the slightest and that he typically didn't associate with himself, not to mention ecto in general was far more sensitive than bone, so he was damn near another sensory overload, which didn't help him function either. It just meant more waiting for his mind to catch up before he could properly do anything. Luckily, Som was a safe space for him, so overload wouldn't make him feel like bolting. *

*Som understood that Ru was startin ta get overwhelmed, so he started out slow with the lickin n nips, so Ru could hopefully catch up. He himself was purring big time n verymuchso blushin himself, enough that his tendrils were blushin too, ecstatic bout this lil development, but wary a goin too far fer Ru, thus askin fer permission when he was uncertain*

*a sharp inhale..... But after a few seconds he settled and nodded. That wasn't too bad. Well, bad wasn't the right word. More he was slowly getting used to it. ... Kind of. He'd never really he used to this, or so he thought. ..... And he sure as hell wasn't sure where this was going. Which both freaked out and excited him. And he didn't know which one it was more of. Kind of like a rollercoaster. You're on it for the thrill but that doesn't stop you from being a little scared at each drop.*

*after around 10 minutes of jus lil licks n nips, Som decides ta go a bit further, n bites 1 a the nipples n sucks lightly, not quite breakin the false skin with his teeth, while focusin on the nipple, still gropin n kneadin the other 1, but also lightly pullin on it or flickin it intermediately*  
This ok wid ya mea Venandi?

*that earned quite a few moans, ru trying his best to not squirm too much, so that he wouldn't accidentally slide away from Som. He tried to speak, but again only whines would come out, ears shifting around for how hard he was trying. So instead he gave a shaky thumbs up .... He didn't want to admit how much Som's enjoyment was getting to him. That was more than just the icing on the cake. It was hitting him harder than the alcohol already wearing off in his system.*

*Som nods lightly, glad he's gettin some sorta response n the slower approach seems ta be lettin Ru catch up ta some degree, so he continues, switchin tits after another 10 min n continuin happily n purrin deeply*

*switching was good. Because that much attention was staring to make things sore, leaving it puffier and glowing a bit brighter than before, though also softer, like bread dough after kneading it for a while. Buuuut it also meant the cool air hitting said sore and we'll licked tit made him shiver*

*Som was gentler in kneading n rollin the sensitive tit, cuz he kinda forgot his tongues' texture, again. It's not a common thing fer him ta needa think bout. Doesn't exactly stop him from lickin nippin n lightly bitin the other nipple fer the same amount of time, cuz again, it's an EASY thing fer him ta forget*

*by the time things were evened out, ru was squirming much worse, chest practically aching in its entirety from all the attention. He whined, but it wasn't for the soreness. It was for whatever was bubbling on the back of his mind from all the positivity he was getting from Som*

*Som squeezed the tiddies lightly before goin back ta kneadin, purrin oh SO loudly as he kisses Ru deeply once more, wantin ta know why Ru was squirmin, but bein a bit too inta purrin atm ta voice anything as he nips, kisses, n kneads*

*finally, he managed to move his hands. Which he only had to he could grasp onto Som. Honestly, he wasn't all there enough to really know where he was grabbing, one hand on his shoulder and the other on his back, claws lightly grazing him. He was out of it yet hypoerfocused all at once. Out of it in that he wasn't exactly remembering where they were or what was going on fully, because he was too focused on just getting more positivity*

*Som starts purring even more, with a husky low growl mixed inta it,startin ta catch on n sense that, n bein MORE then happy ta provide fer his mate's wants, n starts ta gently suckle n nip on 1 nipple, while givin the other jus as much attention with his good hand, his bad hand lightly scratchin on the inside of his ribs, before gently, lightly, rubbin his soul*

*more whines and holding onto Som tighter, gently kneading his paw-hands himself. But the direct contact to his soul somewhat snapped him out of his daze, blushing hard again.*

*Som continues with the gentle but eager touches licks n sucklin, eyelights bein somewhat lidded as he focuses on what he's doin, n still oh so gently pettin n rubbin Ru's soul*

*ru gave more happy but anxious whines, tail thumping the floor. It was an odd feeling, Som reaching through his ecto. Not bad or painful, just different. But at least he could take note of it now instead of being lost in a positivity high. Who knows what would've happened had that continued. .... An idea came to him, slipping out his mouth before he even realized it had, turning his head away so hopefully Some wouldn't see how hard he was blushing..... Maybe if he was lucky Som wouldn't even have heard it or registered it* Rurik: "..... I could probably make them bigger if I tried...."

Only if yer comfortable with doin so mea Venandi, don't wanna do anythin ya don't like or want.  
*Som nuzzles inta Ru's cheek at max deep ass purr, full coarpse mode, voice n all, as he smiles gently n lovingly at Ru, content with what he sees currently, n will be jus as content regardless what Rurik does*

Rurik: "I just like that they make you happy." *He didn't quite have the words to explain the positivity craving that still lingered, though far less so now. Not like he could really think we'll enough to come up with words when Som was being this stupid charming. Not to mention that voice. It was still his greatest weakness. He wouldn't admit it, but sometimes he was a little worried that one day his knees would give out from it and never work again. But so far he had a decent track record of recovery.*

Iterum rogo, quam ego sum ita felix, ut tu mihi coniugium? Mea Venator, tu stupri perfectum pro me. Amo te Venator.  
*Som purrs happily as he nuzzles Ru even more, before refocusin on his task of makin Ru feel really good*  
//translation: Once more I ask, how am I so lucky that you are my mate? My Hunter, you are fucking perfect for me. I love you Hunter.

*he only caught a little of that, whining happy whines and licking at Som as best he could, tail going ballistic wagging against the ground.*

*Som chuckles n purrs loudly, pleased with the reaction n gives Ru a long, deep kiss*

*it was a bit tough for him to kiss back like this, forgetting not to just lick instead of standard kissing. But he was able to get his arms around Som to hold him there*

*Som himself is kinda startin ta forget they're sleepin in all honesty, as he purrs inta the kiss, still kneadin n groping the tiddies, tho he does wonder if Lotus is in there room of if he's busy, jus fer a sec before distracted again, now testin how pullin n flickin the nipples will make Ru react*

*speak of the devil, lotus had just walked into Som's room, in search of ru after the mess he'd found in his own. He couldn't help but snicker as he saw the two, suspicions confirmed, poor ru kind of kicking in his sleep. Though in the dreamscape he was doing far more than just having his leg kick involuntary. Each flick made him yip, blushing hard and panting still from the kiss. The pulling earned whines and squirming. He barely managed to squeak out o few words* Rurik: "Fänger, i-" *He was cut off by more whining, ears shifting around and chest heaving, that same earlier feeling washing over him again*

Yeeeess~  
*Som flicks 1 a the nipples again as he purrs inta Ru's neck, absolutely enjoyin himself, but still keepin careful watch fer discomfort n dislike of any a his actions*

*he whined again, legs wrapping their way around Som now as well. It's wasn't discomfort per say, but he was worried. Though unfortunately he wasn't able to find the words to explain why* Rurik: "i- I.... Can't explain. You- so good- i- just- something- weird-"

Ahhhh.... I think I know~ Rember my early stages heat~  
*Som now nips a nipples, n sucks on it, still flickin n pullin on the other 1*

*he whined more and shook his head no, since he couldn't force himself to speak further. He didn't think anything would, well, come out of him like that. Though he couldn't be positive. This was still all new territory for him. Or... Maybe that was why he was feeling like he needed so much more positivity?? He couldn't be sure. But not knowing sure as hell didn't put him at ease, making him a bit squirmier*

Relax mea Venandi. Tho it is unlikely, ya never know, n honestly, I would be VERY interested in how yer magic would taste~  
*Som is in horny mode. I repeat, Som is in fully horny bitch mode*

*.... Well if ru though his face was on fire before, then his face was charred to a crisp now. If he could think clearly, he'd probably realize that was a dangerous curiosity. Since if it was anything like his normal magic.... It would manifest as alcohol. And alcohol and Som tended not to mix well. But he wasn't thinking clearly, so it didn't exactly occur to him that could be a concern. ...... He mumbled something under his breath, looking away.... It wasn't exactly enough to be made out, especially with how much trouble he was having speaking. Because this was one case where Som telling him to relax kind of had the opposite effect.*

*Som boops the flustered puppup, n goes back ta workin on Ru's tiddies*  
Soooo .. What was that? I couldn't hear ya mea pulcher Ferrum~

*he kept trying to speak, but most of what came out was whines still* Rurik: "m-marshmallows.... Probably..... Lotus said- palette...."

Pallet is pallet, you are puppup Ru. Likely taste different mea amat. If the literal marshmallow bean tastes like marshmallow, not surprised, I wanna know how YOU taste tho, n ya ain't no gullible mallow bean. Yer mea Venandi~  
*Som sounds pretty confident in his corpse voice that this is a fact*

*ooooof course. That turned him entirely to jelly, whining and tail wagging once more. But it did succeed in making him relax at least. But it didn't help the positivity craving knawing at the back of his mind, honestly it only made it stronger. He whined hard* Rurik: " need- you- i- nnnn- more- feel more-"

Feel more? More what~  
*Som is slightly teasin in his tone as the excited, intrigued, n absolutely ecstatically happy boi licks da tits n nips a few mire times, lookin up at Ru expectantly*

*he squirmed hard from the licks, already over sensitive and worked up. There was something a bit hazy in his eyelights* Rurik: "more- nnn- positivity" *.... Welp, look like Som would indeed get what he wanted, something shimmering just barely starting to bead up from his raw and sore nipples.*

*Som's eyelights SPARKLE joyfully at that sight n jus barely there taste*  
Take whatcha need Venandi, cuz I got lots a positivity available~  
*and back ta suckin n lickin the tits he goes, purrin extremely loudly now*

*more happy whines, only a little more drawn out at the feeling of more liquid magic starting to be drawn out of him. While it did have a hint of marshmallow flavor to it, it was more spiced and smokey, and certainly slightly alcoholic. A bit like eggnog with bourbon in a way. Though it was more than just alcoholic, it was indeed laced with positivity, which certainly would explain why he was craving it, already used to being in a deficit of it yet now handing it out like it was candy. Though, it was less he needed to take it from Som, and more like putting something over a fire to warm it. And he wanted to be closer to that fire, and that fire to grow in size. But he couldn't think we'll enough right now to express that in words, much less be able to speak them. *

*Som was a good bit surprised at that taste. He seems ta like da spicy bourbon taste, n tho it does clearly effect him, like all alcohol, it's not nearly as bad*  
Ooohhhh~ I REALLY like how ya taste~  
*his positivity seems ta double as he purrs, kissin Ru again before goin n tryna get as much as he can from da tiddies, a lil bit wobbly tho cuz a the alcholic taste

*ru gives a slight mewl, a tad overwhelmed again and certainly flustered to all hell for the comment. Though his grip on Som tightened, both to keep him close and to try to keep him stable, even though it hadn't exactly registered the wobbling was alcohol induced. Luckily there wasn't too terribly much for Som to get, so hopefully wouldn't leave him too drunk. Not like ru was dating much better himself, shutting his eyes tight to try to block out whatever this much positivity was doing to him in an intimate moment like this. In the waking world, lotus snickered harder, having gotten comfy to watch the show, even if it was a bit less active outside the dreamscape. He still had a good idea of what was going on.*

*In the world of the awake, Som flicks a tendril in a "don't laugh or bother me, I am verymuchso enjoyin myself" way*  
Spicy, somewhat smokey mallow ..... Somethin definitely alcohol... Tho I love how it tastes, tastes far better than big bro's vodka did... Or the liquor from the last incident....  
*Som licks n sucks what is left up, n kisses Ru again, gigglin happily, n mildly drunkly, lettin Ru catch the taste, so Som can know exactly what that alcohol taste is*

*lotus knows Som can't see it, but he's smirking in a 'make me' sort of way, content to just watch and quietly snicker. Poor ru blushed even harder at the further praise, eyesockets snapping back open at the kiss, speaking absent mindedly* Rurik: "... Like bourbon..." *Well, looks like Som got his answer. But he wouldn't have time to savor it, as ru pulled him back down into another kiss, something that wasn't Ru's hands snaking it's way up Som's back*

*Som shivers at the slightly confusing touch as he purrs deeplyinta the kiss, tryna get a look at whatever was snakin up his back*

*.... It looked like.... Paint?? And it definitely felt like paint. And it was definitely coming from ru, though it seemed like he hadn't noticed it or meant to do it, a muted rainbow mixing beneath him and somewhat shaping itself into tendrils as it rose up from the ground. Ru whined and nipped into the kiss, impatient for some reason*

*Som purred at that, comforted that it was actually Ru, n twinning a tendril around 1 a the paint 1s questioningly, n tilts his head in curiosity at the impatience, uncertain of what Ru wants, n deepenin the kiss some more*

*as soon as Som touched it, the paint tendril went THROUGH him, turning to pure magic as it entered and back into paint on the other side, twining itself through Som's tendril. The feeling of it was much like when ru had used his knife to transfer his emotions to Som, only without ru having to lose them. Ru's whining only got louder, still seeming to still not be satisfied. The free paint tendril seemed to be poking around as if trying to find something*

*Som freezes fer a sec, claws diggin in jus a small bit in surprise, not expecting that in the least, as he purrs INCREDIBLY loudly. He gently reaches out a hand ta the other paint tendril, belivin it wants ta go ta his soul n wrap around, like Som always does with Ru's soul, n has been doin a good bit more often with Lotus's as well, plannin on guiding it*

*ru hardly noticed the claws, far more focused on everything else going on. More specifically, on how close he felt to that source of positivity, though it wasn't like he was trying or realized how he was getting closer to it. He had no control over this. Som's deduction was right. Well, at least as far as what it's target was. He wasn't quite right on the wrapping around it part. Once close enough to graze Som's soul, it pierced through it the same as the tendril, ru hissing somewhat in a relieved way, like an itch finally being scratched, spine arching a bit.*

*Som shivered harshly, sorta slumping over Ru, completely limp, but still purrin loudly, quite confused, but not very concerned, cuz it's his mate, n he trust's his mates completely, with his soul*

*ru was a little less certain, growing anxious as he started to realize what was going on. And he was certainly just as confused as Som, if not more so. He barely caught a glimpse of the paint in the corners of his sockets, eyelights darting around as he tried to make sense of it. This was a thing he'd only been practicing for a while. Why was it happening now!? And why like this?! He didn't have the slightest control over it either, which only made him more anxious* Rurik: "S-somnus! Are- you ok?!"

I'm fine, jus a bit stunned...... It's like yer knife, but painless.... And clearly doesn't seem ta do anythin negative ta you.... Feel really fuckin good rn.... Also a lil drunk.... Oddly noy like normal tho.... Like, I'm always insta fully drunk on alcohol.... But I'm jus like.... Lightly drunk? Somethin... Idk.  
*Som is a rambler when he's not stupid drunk apparently*  
These are really pretty Ruri.... Hehehe.... Pretty paint tendrils....

*a slight sigh of relief. At least Som wasn't hurt. He was tempted to laugh for the rambling and slight drunkenness, but his amusement was far overshadowed by continued concern* Rurik: "ok, a-as long as yer not hurt. I-i dunno w-what's going on. I- only started practicin this recently, but not like this, n i- can't control it- hell it's hard ta talk."

Probably caused by overstimulation n the amount a positive emotions, that ya unconsciously wish too share or show similar affection ta how I do, cuz it is tendrils made of paint, 1 twined with my tendrils, and through it, n the other at my soul, tho it didn't wrap around my soul as I was expecting and -  
*medical science rambling gets added on, plus more theories n possibilities*

*.... He listened as best he could, but it was just too technical and too much for him. He felt like his eyelights we're gonna roll into the back of his skull, both from the rush of positivity and the overwhelming amount of info* Rurik: "ok, ok, I get it professor, big words I don't get n it's probably ta do with me copyin ya n how hard I try ta block out positivity n breakin down this whole discomfort lookin femme mental barrier broke down that one too, er somethin, geez yer soundin like my therapist." *He wasn't actually annoyed or bothered as his words tried to reflect, he was just flustered and vulnerable and a tad overwhelmed yet again*

Huh? Why am I ramblin sooo much.... Hm whatever.  
*Nuzzles Ru happily, extremely easy ta distract now, even MORE cuddly, n very fuckin affectionate. When he ain't stupid drunk he's apparently a pure bean that jus wants all the attention n love*

Rurik: "alcohol. Loosens the lips as they say." *Stars it was hard to focus on anything other that how much positivity he had access to, and how close he was to Som. He would nuzzle back, but he couldn't really move too much. Though the paint tendrils were finding ways to tangle themselves further in Som*

Ahh..... Makes sense... Yer very comfy...  
*Som's remainin free tendrils are waggin in a bit of an odd fashion, but he's clearly happy regardless, as the tendril twined with the other curls up pleasedly n Som once more resumes purrin, still completely immobile otherwise, but now more clearly cuz he can't get any movement coordination*

*Ru's brows furrowed, still worried, but very glad Som was comfortable. And he hoped it stayed that way. The paint tendril followed Som's, not wanting to leave it as it curled. Ru tried to speak more, but all that came out was whines that almost sounded like 'i love you'. At least he managed to reach up to give Som a few more kisses.*

*Som returned the kisses happily, purrin in overdrive, his other tendrils seemingly curious as 1 reaches fer another paint tendril ta curl up with, Som now more focused on the fluff of Ru's stomach n his ears, only jus rememberin he a puppup again*

*his ears flatten out a bit for maximum pet surface coverage, relaxing quite a bit from that and giving a few more happy whines and a lick or two. As for the paint tendrils, he could only sustain the two at the moment, it would take a lot more training to get up to four, and even more to truly have control over them. And the one in Som's soul seemed to have no intention of leaving anytime soon, only digging itself deeper into it, almost as if it was trying to become one with the soul*

*Som giggle-purred at the maximizing of pets, perfectly fine with the other paint tendril doin so, since it ain't causin any pain, nor does it seem ta be bad in any way... That n he kinda forgot it was there, more focused on cuddles, pets, purrin, n kisses*

*Ru's tail gave a few more thumps, very much enjoying scritchies, especially for how much better they felt when he was filled with this much joy and other forms of positivity. Especially when it was because of one of his partners. Though, the paint tendrils were starting to destabilize a bit, having burned up too much magic to sustain them much longer. But they kept a grip where they were, as if not wanting to dematerialize and lose that closeness, shaken with each purr. *

*Som felt they were destabilizing a bit n whined slightly, havin liked the feelin, so he wraps completely around Ru, purrin n still pettin him fer a while longer, before hummin n tuckin himself under Ru's chin n curlin up comfortably, at least, comfy fer him*

*more happy whines and a contented hum, ru feeling satisfied and relaxed now as the paint fell to the ground and melted away. He blushed lightly at how Som being curled up left him so close to his tits again, reminding him of earlier occurrences. But he was far too lost in the fuzzy feeling of how much positivity he'd basked in, even if through a tendril of paint he couldn't control, to feel properly embarrassed. He yawned, tuckered out even in the dreamscape from all that* Rurik: "Ich liebe dich für immer" ('i love you forever')

*Som nuzzles the tits b buries his facw purrin, curled up, comfy n sated, still drunk, but ready ta go inta a deeper sleep n dream with Ru, but he says a last thing before fallin inta a deeper lvl a sleep, having actually caught n understood that fer once*  
Amo te quoque, mi venator in aeternum  
*I love you too, my hunter forever*

*he was pretty sure Som didn't realize the significance of those words, or him responding in a similar form, having caught most of that as well. But that was ok. He didn't need to know. That was for ru to hold onto as he sighed contentedly, remembering back before his life was nearly as messy, laying under the stars with lotus and uttering the same words to him and hearing it back. It made him feel closer to Som on a level he couldn't explain in words, like it felt as though Som had been there all along, that they'd known eachother when he was younger and a lot less depressed, before he'd made so many mistakes he couldn't run from. And that made him happy. *

*No he did not fully understand the significance, he had an idea, but his now drunken stupor made it a bit difficult ta fully understand. But he felt happy too, tho, in the wakin world a tendril is reachin towards Lotus fer cuddles now, n ta possibly drag Lotus inta the still forming dream a Som's too*

*lotus couldn't help but snicker further, somewhat dramatically falling back into the tendril's grasp. He wasn't sure he could fall asleep on his own, insomniac and all, but he didn't mind cuddles in the slightest either way. He'd attended to what he needed to for the day and was just as sick of Som being away as ru.*

*Som's tendrils coil around Lotus completely n hold him very close, purrin kickin up a notch again, n tryna guide Lotus ta sleep, as per usual. He shall eventually make it ta where nono of his mates have insomnia ever*

*lotus cuddled in close to both of them, sliding off more easily to sleep than he expected. Maybe he was just getting used to Som's help. That and feeling safe in his grasp like that. Ru snuggled up closer too, stirring very lightly from lotus joining them*


End file.
